Shinji Ibu
Background Ibu Shinji is the renowned genius of Fudomine. He was able to defeat the star players of Tokyo-based schools which helped Fudomine reach the district finals. His Spot was responsible for Echizen's accident during the game. Appearance He has long dark blue hair. He hardly ever smile. Personality Ibu has the habit of mumbling and talking to himself, much to his teammate's annoyance and doesn't express much emotions on his face. He is often underestimated due to his poker-face appearance and due to the fact he is 'only' a second year. While Fudomine is known for being violent, Shinji is the only one who was ready to teach his opponent a lesson during an official match against Kuki Kiichi, but luckily Tachibana Kippei intervened in the nick of time. History Districts The Fudomine team first makes their name heard by straighting the seeded team Kakinoki, with Ibu himself defeating their captain, Kuki. He is later shown practicing with his fellow teammate Kamio after Kamio insults Kaidō, and Ibu's next opponent, Echizen Ryoma, defuses Kaido's anger. After Kamio loses his match, Ibu and Echizen starts their Singles 2 match, where Ibu shows his latent talents, shuts down Echizen's movements, and (indirectly) injures Ryoma's eye. Despite this, Ibu loses the match as his main technique gets countered and he eventually gets outpaced. Prefecturals Despite Fudomine's loss against Seigaku, they still go on strong, straighting all of their opponents, even the 1st seeded Hyōtei Academy (due to the team not using its real regulars at the time) and gets qualified for the semifinals. However, during the day of the Semifinals, after helping his fellow teammates Ishida Tetsu and Sakurai Masaya perfect their new combination with the help of Kamio, their taxi gets into an accident and all four of them become critically injured. Despite this, they still show up for their match against Yamabuki Middle School, where they suffer a horrible loss due to their injured condition and Tachibana withdraws them to take them to the hospital. Regional Invitational Select Camp Hikaru Amane in the Junior Senbatsu Training Camp whom he targeted due to his long racket while in doubles partner with Oshitari while Shinji plays with Shinjou Reiji. Kantō Regionals Ibu plays doubles with Kamio in the Semifinals against Sanada Genichirou and Yanagi Renji and is utterly defeated. Nationals Fudomine cruise to the Quarterfinals after crushing Maki no Fuji in the 2nd Round who were last years finalists. Ibu easily defeated the arrogant captain of Makinofuji Kadowaki Satoru in Singles 6-1. During his match in the Quarterfinals with Tōyama Kintarō, Shinji injured his wrist, forcing him to retire and giving Shitenhōji a free point. Shitenhouji defeat Fudomine in straight sets and Fudomine are eliminated from the nationals. Ibu and Fudomine are then present at the Finals between Seishun Gakuen and Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. U-17 Camp Ibu along with Fudomine teammates Tachibana Kippei and Kamio Akira receives invitation to All-Japan Junior Training Camp along with several other middle schoolers. Ibu lost his match so he had to travel to the mountain where he trained with Drunken Coach . Tennis Record Official Middle School Tournaments *'NOTE-1' No results due to Fudomine already winning 3 sets Playing Style and Techniques Shinji is a Counterpuncher, mainly using his abilities to shut down an opponent. His form is definitely better than just "standard," and his control is amazing, being able to dribble a tennis ball continuously by the rim of the tennis racquet with his eyes closed. He is extremely talented, as he can be compared to the likes of Fuji Shūsuke in terms of ability. He has shut down various ace members when he was playing, such as Maki no Fuji's Kadowaki, Kakinoki's Kuki Kichi, and Seigaku's Echizen Ryoma (for a short time). His intuition is also great, as he noticed that Echizen was not playing at his full strength when using his right hand and he can also feel not only his own muscle's contraction but his opponent's as well, utilizing his Spot to the fullest due to his ability. However, Tachibana has noted that he has a habit of giving his opponent a chance for them to attack and then go for a win in a comeback. Kick Serve : A spin serve that bounces toward the receiver's eye. Its name is interchangeable with the Twist Serve and it can be called Twist or Kick, regardless of the amount of power put into the serve. Spot : A low-percentage gamble that usually would be unnoticed and brushed off as a coincidence, by hitting a topspin shot, then a slice, then alternating in that order, the opponent who is returning the topspins and slices would feel their muscles contract for a slight second. The contraction can leave the opponent at a numb state known as the "Spot," and it only lasts for a second. However, Shinji has mastered Spot to the point where he can see through the second of muscle contraction and score the point during that state. The Spot is even more dangerous since while in the numb state, the grip power will be lost temporarily. Trivia *Shinji's seiyū also plays the part of Momoshiro Takeshi in the Musical Tennis no Oujisama, Remarkable 1st match Fudomine, Dream Live 1st, More Than Limit St. Rudolph Gakuen and the 2004-2005 in winter side Fudomine Special match. *He is played by Ryōsei Konishi in the musicals, and Yasuka Saitoh in the live action film. *Height: 165cm *Weight: 55kg *Blood Type: AB *Astrological sign: Scorpio *Shoes: NIKE (AIR CRUTCH EXTRA II PLUS) *Racket: TOALSON (EZ-122 TITANIUM) *Favorite Food: Pickles *Hobby: Listening to music, playing LEXIDETA (An IQ game) *Family: Father, Mother, Two younger sisters *Father's occupation: Worker *Favorite Subject: Physics *Favorite Color: Grey *Preferred Type: Cute girls (With a neat row of teeth), Foreigner Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Fudomine Tennis Club Member Category:2nd Year Middle School Category:Middle Schooler Category:U-17 Camp Category:Right-Handed Category:Counterpuncher Category:Tokyo Players Category:Kanto Players Category:Capable with Singles and Doubles